1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a battery pack storage device and an electric bicycle including the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Secondary batteries are rechargeable, unlike primary batteries which are not chargeable. Secondary batteries may be manufactured as a battery pack having a battery cell and a charger/discharger circuit. Battery packs are used, for example, for small portable electronic devices such as cellular phones and camcorders, and, for example, as motor-driving power sources for hybrid vehicles or electric vehicles.
Because a conventional bicycle used as transportation means or recreational means requires significant physical strength, especially when bicycle going uphill, electric bicycles have recently been more used. An electric bicycle moves in response to a force generated with a motor, and a battery pack is employed as a motor driving power source of the electric bicycle.